Nueva vida
by lidy-otaku
Summary: Naminé y Kairi son primas que se mudan de Bastión Hueco a las islas destino para ir a un instituto donde van a hacer un monton de nuevos amigos y también enemigos, y también alguna que otra pelea con profes xD -Naminé X Roxas-
1. Primer día

**1. Primer día**

Dos chicas en uniforme corrían por la calle alarmadas. Una de ellas rubia y la otra peliroja, ambas con los ojos azules y vestidas con el uniforme escolar. Corrìan lo más que podían, estaban a punto de llegar tarde a su nuevo instituto y la idea de quedar fichadas el primer día no les convencía

- Kairi! Por qué te tubiste que dormir precisamente hoy!? - La chica rubia habló jadeando por el cansancio

- Lo siento Naminé! Es que a noche no me dormía por los nervios! - La chica que respondía al nombre de Kairi se giró hacia su amiga haciendo un gesto de disculpa

- Con lo poco que me gusta correr, todo por tu culpa - Le reprochó con cara de pena

- Ya me he disculpado! Y aunque no te guste correr más te vale acelerar o llegarás tarde! - Kairi sonrió y aceleró el ritmo

- EH! Espérame!! - Naminé también aceleró a duras penas ya que los deportes no eran lo suyo

Al final consiguieron llegar a tiempo, aún había gente en la entrada y se dirigieron al vestíbulo para ver donde tenían que ir ahora. Naminé, agotada, se apoyó en la pared respirando de forma agitada, estaba rebentada por la carrera

- No me vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca -

- Venga! No es para tanto! Y así haces ejercício - Kairi intentó excusarse aunque sin mucho éxito

- En primer lugar no me gusta hacer ejercicio, y en segundo lugar... bueno, no se me ocurre segundo lugar, estoy tan cansada que no me tira ni el cerebro

- Vamos Naminé... no será para tanto

- Que te den

Ambas se pusieron a reír y Kairi siguió buscando en la lista del vestíbulo donde debían ir ahora

- Según esto debemos ir a la sala de actos para la presentación de cursos, pero... ahí va mi pregunta

- Dónde está la sala de actos? - Se preguntaron las dos al unisono

- No sabeis donde está? Yo puedo ayudaros! YO! YO! - Apareció una chica con el pelo marrón, no muy largo y con una forma graciosa, tenía los ojos verdes y parecía una chica muy enérgica y alegre. Kairi y Naminé se quedaron mirando extrañadas

- Yo soy Selphie, sois nuevas, verdad? Verdad qué sí!? - La chica seguía haciendo preguntas muy animada sin tan solo dejar reaccionar a Kairi y Naminé, que ya se la miraban con una enorme gota manga en la cabeza

- Por diós Selphie, déjalas respirar que vas a asustarlas en su primer día! - Apareció una chica sonriendo, ella pareciía más tranquila, al contrario que Selphie. También con el pelo marrón y los ojos verdes, se acercó a las chicas - Siento que Selphie os haya molestado, no tiene autocontrol, se emociona demasiado la pobre

- Oye! No te pases!

Kairi y Naminé se pusieron a reír, por lo que a Selphie le pasó rápido el mal humor, la nueva chica se las miró con una amplia sonrisa y prosiguió a presentarse

- Me llamo Olette, encantada de conoceros, quiénes sois vosotras? No me suena haberos visto por aquí antes

- Yo soy Naminé - La chica rubia se presentó algo tímida

- Y yo soy Kairi, somos primas y también las mejores amigas, vivíamos en Bastión Hueco, pero por qüestiones familiares nos trasladamos a las Islas Destino - En cambio Kairi, de lo más extrovertida contó incluso detalles de su vida personal mientras Selphie la escuchaba con atención, cuando de repente aparecieron tres chicos que les cortaron la conversación

- Nada más empezar el curso ya estais con vuestros cotilleos - El chico sonrió, era rubio y parecía muy simpático aunque también tenía pinta de gustarle meterse en líos

- Hayner... tú tenías que ser - Olette suspiró

- Ey! Por qué nunca me ríes las gracias?

- Porqué no es gracioso - Le mandó una mirada asesina

- Vale, vale, no he dicho nada - Hayner se escondió tras otro de los chicos que venían con él y todos se echaron a reír mientras Olette los presentaba

- Él es Pence - Señaló a un chico algo rellenito y de expresión simpática con el pelo negro - Y este de aquí es Wakka - Señaló al chico restante, bastante moreno y con el pelo en forma de una especie de tupé pelirojo

- Chicos, ellas son Naminé y Kairi, son nuevas, sed buenos con ellas, eh?? - Selphie les clavó la mirada a los tres haciendolos retroceder y los tres asintieron con cara de miedo a lo que las chicas rieron de nuevo

- Por cierto, deberíamos ir tirando a la sala de actos o nos van a echar bronca

Pence les recordó la hora y el grupo pegó un grito en medio del pasillo asustando a todos los demás. Todos echaron a correr hacia la sala de actos y entraron de golpe, lo que hizo que la profesora que estaba dando el discurso de bienvenida los miró con cara asesina a través de sus gafas, parecía una profesora seria y con malas pulgas

- Jóvenes, llegan tarde

- Lo sentimos... - Se disculparon todos al unisono

- Bueno, por ser el primer día lo dejaremos pasar, pero que no se repita - Les lanzó nuevamente una mierada asesina

- Vale profesora...

- Y ahora porfavor, siéntense, están estorbando a los demás alumnos

Y dicho esto todos se dirigieron a buscar asiento en la sala de actos, Kairi suspiro aliviada y se puso a hablar con Naminé

- Buf... qué mal rato, creía que nos la cargaríamos...

- Alomejor no nos la hemos cargado, pero esa profesora ya nos tiene fichadas - Se lamentó Naminé

- Lo sé, habrá que hacerle un poco la pelota jaja

- Si tu lo dices...

La profesora seguió con su discurso, al que ningún alumno parecía prestar atención, todos andaban cuchicheando y hablando de sus cosas: Qué tal las vacaciones de verano? Cómo te va con tu novio? Tienes planes para el fin de semana? Eran algunos de los comentarios que podían oírse en la sala. De repente se oyó un grito al otro lado de la puerta y nuevamente, esta se abrió de golpe haciendo que la profesora dirigiera de nuevo una mirada asesina a la entrada de la sala.

- Lo sentimos profe, llegamos tarde, jeje - Un chico castaño y de ojos azules entró sonriendo con una expresión de medio miedo en la cara por su media hora de retraso, seguido de un chico con el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos del mismo color con el que tenía un gran parecido

- Te dije que no era buena idea tomar ese "atajo", Sora - Le reprochó mientras se encogía de hombros

- Oh venga Roxas! No hemos llegado tan tarde!

- No, solo nos hemos perdido media presentación de curso - Un chico con el pelo plateado entró con aire de superioridad

- Riku! Por qué siempre te alías con Roxas para fastidiarme!? - Se enfadó Sora

- Nosotros no nos aliamos hermanito, solo decimos la pura verdad - Le respondió Roxas

- Ya os vale - Se giró enfadado

- Vamos, Vamos, qué es ese mal rollo? - Otro chico rubio estaba jugando con una pelota de blitzball mientras la clase miraba pasmada al grupito de chicos que habían entrado tal qual y estaban hablando como si estubieran en su casa, a lo que la profesora volvió a mirarlos con cara asesina, roja del enfado y con la vena de la frente hinchada

- Vosotros quatro, si no os vais a sentar ahora mismo y dejais de hacer escándalo os mando al director... - La profesora contenía sus nervios aunque estaba que echaba humo

- Sí profe - Los quatro la respondieron al unisono y se dirigieron a los asientos

- Y TU DEJA LA PELOTITA! - Señaló a Tidus indignada y perdiendo las gafas encima de la mesa mientras echaba fuego

- Vale profe - A Tidus asustado le cayó la pelota al suelo y el resto de los alumnos tembién miraron con algo de miedo a la profesora

Una vez estubieron los quatro sentados la profesora siguió su interminable discurso y Kairi, aburrida, se puso de nuevo a hablar con Naminé

- Menudos chicos más repelentes, esos son los típicos buscaproblemas

- Mujer, a mi no me han parecido tan malos, es mas, los he encontrado divertidos - Naminé le respondió sonriendo

- No, no Naminé, tu eres de demasiada buena pasta, tienes que ser más desconfiada o un día de estos...

- Kairi, sé cuidarme aunque pienses lo contrario

- Vale, vale, lo siento, pero es que soy una prima preocupada! - Naminé sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga

- Jaja, pues no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, venga! Que ahora va a terminar la profesora de hablar y podremos ir a ver si estamos en la misma clase

- Xiii!!! - Kairi exclamó entusiasmada

Al fin la profesora terminó de hablar y fueron todos a ver la distribución de clases y las aulas, Kairi y Naminé se cojieron las manos y empezaron a saltar de alegría al ver que les había tocado juntas, a lo que se unieron Olette y Selphie que también estaban en la misma clase, Hayner se acercó a las chicas también

- Vaya Olette, parece que tendrás que aguantarme otro año más, así como a todos los demás - Hayner se rió un poco en plan burla a lo que Olette respondió con una mirada asesina que lo hizo retroceder

- Venga Olette! No seas así con el pobre - Sora le sonrió poniendo las manos tras la nuca, su clásica postura pasota

- Vaya, los liantes de la sala de actos también van a estar en clase? Entonces no vamos a aprender nada - Kairi intervino en la conversación haciendo reír a Olette y Selphie

- P-Pero Kairi! Qué dices!? - Exclamó Naminé sorprendida

- Oye! Tu quién te crees que eres para decir eso!?

- Alguien con un coeficiente intelectual el doble de bueno que el tuyo

Saltaban chispas entre Sora y Kairi mientras Naminé miraba extrañada la actitud de su prima, el hermano de Sora, Roxas, se encogió de hombros pensando que era algo normal que Sora se hiciera chicas enemigas nada más empezar, Riku, simplemente pasó del tema, Tidus volvió a cojer la pelotita de blitzball y Hayner a organizar apuestas para ver si ganaría Sora o Kairi.

- Kairi... - Naminé intentó llamarle inútilmente la atención ya que seguía discutiendo con Sora

- Tranquila, te acabará pareciendo algo normal, Sora tiene un don para hacer enfadar a las chicas, mi hermano es tonto

- Ehm... vale - Respondió Naminé, no muy convencida, con una gran gota manga en la cabeza

Mientras duraba la discusión la profesora de la sala de actos apareció con la misma mala leche que llevaba antes - A QUÉ ESTAIS ESPERANDO!? TODOS A CLASE! IPSO FACTO!

- AHHHHHHHHH! SÍ PROFESORA! - Todos echaron a correr asustados hacia el aula levantando una nube de polvo en el camino

**CONTINUARÁ... **

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, este es el primer fan fic serio que intento y creo que me ha quedado algo cutre xD pero es lo que hay, intentaré ir mejorando, que se le va a hacer n.nU espero que almenos os guste y si poneis algún review pues mejor que mejor xD venga, hasta pronto n.n 


	2. No me gustan las mates!

**2. No me gustan las mates!**

Todos llegaron asustados a clase por la bronca de la profesora que hizo la presentación de curso, los alumnos que ya estaban dentro los miraban extrañados y ellos avergonzados y soltando una falsa sonrisa corrieron a tomar asiento.

Las mesas eran de dos, Naminé se sentó con si prima y amiga del alma, Kairi; justo detrás de ellas se sentó Selphie con Olette, la profesora, que ya conocía de sobra a Sora lo mandó a primera fila mientras los demás chicos de la clase se reían de él por pringado y dicho esto la profesora sentó a Tidus con él, lo que aún hizo que se rieran más. A la izquierda de Naminé, se sentaron Hayner y Roxas y todos fueron cojiendo sitio hasta que finalmente la clase quedó llena.

- Bueno, ya que al fin os habeis dignado a aparecer todos me presentaré - Anunció la profesora de modo autoritario - Me llamo Akemi Fujiwara y voy a ser vuestra tutora y profesora de matemáticas, sé que no os gustan las mates, a nadie le gustan las mates, pero os jodeis porque es lo que hay - Sentenció lanzando una mirada severa a toda la clase

- Profesora, si no nos gustan las mates para que dar clase? - Preguntó Sora riendo

- Vaya, aquí tenemos al graciosillo de turno, mira, te lo diré solo una vez, no me caes bien, y como me toques mucho las narices te llevas un libro entero de equaciones y me las traes para mañana

- Vale profe - Las palabras de la profesora sorprendieron a Sora e hizo que se callara sin más, Kairi, que estaba detrás de él no pudo evitar burlarse

- Te está bien empleado, por liante, y aún demasiado poco

- Oye, a ti que te ha dado para tomarla conmigo, eh? No te hecho nada! O es que solo pretendes chulearte ante tus amigas

- Cierra el pico graciosillo

- Que te den pesada

- Vamos a ver, pasaré lista cuando los enamorados terminen la discusión del día, avisad cuando hayais arreglado vuestros problemas sentimentales

El comentario de la profesora hizo que ambos se sonrojaran diciendo que no era eso y la clase se empezó a reír, incluso Naminé no puedo evitarlo aún sabiendo que su prima Kairi estaba pasando vergüenza, pero la idea de verla emparejada con Sora le hacía mucha gracia.

Kairi se sentó sonrojada - Menudo fastidio, y nada menos con el engreído este, que rabia me da

- Venga mujer, si es un chico la mar de divertido - Naminé sonrió mirando a Kairi

- Por qué? Solo porqué hace gracias tontas en clase? Bah! Menudo elemento

La profesora Fujiwara volvió a tomar la palabra en clase - Bueno chicos, con vuestro permiso paso lista

- Y si no te damos permiso? - Sora volvió a saltar con una de sus bromas

- Si no me das permiso estarás haciendo matemáticas hasta que te salga barba blanca y estés sin dientes

- Tiene todo mi apoyo profe jeje

- Si esque no eres más tonto porqué no puedes - Soltó Roxas tras el comentario de su hermano

- ROXAS!! Siempre igual!!

- A ver si aprendes a estarte calladito

Tras ese comentario, Sora le hizo una mueca a su hermano y a Naminé le entró la risa, aunque intentó contenerse no pudo evitar que su amiga Kairi, y también Roxas se dieran cuenta

- Te ha hecho gracia la broma eh? - Roxas se miró a Naminé esbozando una sonrisa, la chica paró de reír y también lo miró sonriente

- La verdad es que sí, teneis muy buenas salidas - Le respondió sonriendo

Kairi no se creía lo que estaba viendo, la tímida de Naminé, la chica que era incapaz de hablar con los chicos artículando una sola palabra correctamente estaba hablando con Roxas, un chico de la clase como si lo conociera de toda la vida, mientras contemplaba boquiabierta la escena, Sora se giró nuevamente a molestar

- Deberías aprender de tu amiga y ser más agradable, si eres tan antipática los chicos pasaran de ti - Sora hizo una sonrisa de burla mientras Kairi apretaba los puños sobre la mesa, roja de la rabia

-_ "No lo trago, NO LO TRAGO!" _- Se repetía interiormente a si misma.

- Muy bien - La señorita Fujiwara perdió la paciencia - Puesto que Sora y Kairi están tan animados, nos harán una demostración de sus conocimientos en matemáticas delante de tooooda la clase - Sentenció

- Ehm... espere profe, tiene que haber un error, ya sabe, a mi no me gustan las mates - Dijo Sora intentando librarse

- Oh... en serio? Pobrecito... Sabes qué? No me importa - Les apuntó unos sistemas de equaciones a él y Kairi en la pizarra que tubieron que salir a resolver

- Estó es culpa tuya, no tienes futuro en el circo, deja las payasadas para los que saben hacerlas

- Y a ti que te pasa? Te entrenas para ser como la señorita Rotenmeller

- Estúpido

Mientras Sora y Kairi pasaban un mal rato en la pizarra Naminé miraba la escena resignada, mira que le dijo a su prima que fuera más amable, pero no hubo manera. Sacó su agenda y empezó a dibujar. Roxas, curioso, miró en su agenda y vió que Naminé dibujaba realmente bien

- Vaya, que bien lo haces chica - El comentario hizo que Naminé se sonrojara escondiendo su agenda - Te ocurre algo? - Preguntó el chico extrañado

- N-No! E-Es solo que me da mucha vergüenza que la gente vea mis dibujos

La chica seguía sonrojada, pero con la cara medio tapada por su pelo rubio. Olette y Selphie, que estaban detrás, miraron la escena riéndose por lo bajo, parecía que había buen rollo entre Roxas y Naminé, pero no podían decir lo mismo de Sora y Kairi, que si hubiera sido porque la profesora no les quitaba ojo se habrían tirado de los pelos ahí mismo; para no tener ningún disgusto, siguieron mirando divertidas a Naminé y Roxas.

- Bueno, entiendo que te de vergüenza que vea tus dibujos, lo siento, lo hice sin pensar - Se llevo la mano a la cabeza en señal de disculpa

- No te preocupes - Naminé le sonrió - Por cierto, creo que no nos han presentado, me llamo Naminé

- Yo soy Roxas, y ya conoces al tocho de mi hermano, el pardillo que está haciendo un intento de equación en la pizarra - Ante ese comentario Naminé se echó a reír de nuevo

Pasó el rato, y Kairi terminó el sistema correctamente, por lo que la profesora le dió permiso para volver a su sitio. Se dejó caer sobre la silla soltando un suspiro de alivio, y cuando la profesora se giró acto seguido le hizo una muca a Sora

- Kairi... que voy a hacer contigo n.nU - Kairi solo se rió

- Ayudarme con las mates, me ha costado lo mio resolverlo

- Vaya prima la mía - Naminé también sonrió. Sin darse cuenta Roxas se la quedó mirando esbozando una media sonrisa, pero Hayner lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Roxas!

- Eh? Qué? Cómo?

- Qué te pasa tío? Estás en las nubes!

- No es nada - Roxas se sacudió la cabeza, al verlo Selphie y Olette se miraron y rieron nuevamente por lo bajo. Mientras, Sora seguía en la pizarra

- Señorito Sora, va a pasarse mucho rato sujetando la tiza? Es que si quiere le traeré una butaca para que esté más cómodo

- Y también un chocolate caliente porfavor! - Respondió el chico riendo

- Creo que no me he explicado bien, o resuelves el sistema o las mates se convertirán en tu peor pesadilla

- Esque... señorita Fujiwara...

- Qué...?

- Este sistema es demasiado difícil y no se hacerlo - Sora volvió a reírse mientras toda la clase, incluida la profesora, cayó al estilo manga. Segundos después Tidus se echó a reír

- Pero mira que eres burro Sora xD

- Vaya, por tu actitud supongo que tú lo harías a la perfección, no Tidus?

- Ehm... saldría encantado señorita Fujiwara pero... tengo alergía a estar de pié n.nU

- Ya... - La profesora le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo hizo callarse

De repente, Sora vió la luz al final del túnel [xD la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases ese día sonó indicando que podían irse, la profesora le dijo que repasara matemáticas con expresión asesina, pero Sora lo único que hizo fue cojer las cosas a toda velocidad y salir de clase

- Le está bien empleado, por chulo barato - Dijo Kairi, orgullosa por la bronca que había recibido Sora

- Lo sé, bueno, me voy con el estúpido de mi hermano, nos vemos Naminé! Adiós chicas

- Adiós!! - Naminé se despidió de él saludándolo con la mano, y Kairi, Olette y Selphie se juntaron a su alrededor - Q-Qué os pasa chicas? o.oU

- No te hagas la tonta! Que te parece Roxas!? - Le preguntó Selphie toda emocionada

- Q-Qué!? - Naminé se sonrojó lo que hizo que las chicas que la rodeaban rieran de forma maliciosa

- Naminé, es la primera vez que te veo así con un chico, siempre solías ser de lo más cerrada, y con el tal Roxas te llevas muy bien

- E-Eso no significa nada - Naminé cada vez estaba más roja y sus tres amigas se echaron a reír

- Bueno, me tengo que ir chicas - Anunció Olette - Tengo que terminar unos deberes de la académia

- Tu siempre tan aplicada y aburrida - Se quejó Selphie - Bueno, yo también me voy que tengo que ir de compras con mi madre, adiós!!

Las dos chicas se fueron, y Kairi y Naminé también se encaminaron hacia su casa. Pese haber venido juntas a vivir a Islas Destino vivian en casas separadas. Llegó la hora de separarse en el camino, ambas se sonrieron y se dijeron el típico "hasta mañana", tomando luego cada una su dirección.

Al llegar a casa, como siempre Naminé no encontró a su padre, él estaba trabajando, su madre se había quedado en Bastión Hueco. Subió a su habitación y dejó la cartera con los libros del instituto al lado del escritorio, encendió el ordenador para poner música y se tumbó encima de la cama pensando en el día que había tenido. Sus nuevas amigas Selphie y Olette, las discusiones entre Sora y Kairi y también ese chico tan simpático que respondía al nombre de Roxas. Sin darse cuenta, Naminé se quedó dormida, sumida en sus pensamientos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, con algo más de coña xD lo de Sora y Kairi peleandose tube que ponerlo xD no pude resistir la tentación lo siento xD A parte, con una amiga siempre hacíamos eso haciendo fan fics y ahora ya estaba acostumbrada xP


	3. Buenos amigos

**3. Buenos amigos**

Era Martes, y hoy empezaban las clases en si. Naminé comprobó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para el instituto y se puso el uniforme. Finalmente bajó a desayunar con su padre

- Buenos días papá - Dijo en un bostezo

- Hola hija! Bueno cuentame, que tal el primer día? Ayer te iba a preguntar pero te me quedaste dormida! - Comentó su padre sonriendo

- Fue muy divertido! Aunque tubimos que correr para llegar porqué Kairi se durmió

- No se que vamos a hacer con tu prima, siempre se lo toma todo con calma XD

- Sí jaja, bueno, también hicimos dos nuevas amigas, se llaman Olette y Selphie

- Vaya muy bien, invitalas cuando quieras, eh?

- Descuida - Sonrió - Luego también está un chico con el que Kairi no deja de pelearse - Se puso a reír recordando sus peleas

- Vaya, así que ya se echó novio el primer día, eh?? Va más rápido de lo que esperaba - Su padre empezó a reír ante la idea de que su sobrina tubiera novio

- Si te oyera decir eso se enfadaría - Se unió a reír con su padre

- Y tú qué? No hay ninguno que te interese?

Su padre sonrió con malicia y, aún no sabiendo muy bien porqué, a Naminé le vino el nombre de un chico a la cabeza: Roxas. Al recordarlo se sonrojó, y intentando que no se notara cojió rápido una tostada con melmelada y se la llevó a la boca, pero al fin y al cabo, él era su padre y no lo podía engañar

- Eso es un sí verdad? Y dime hija, como se llama? - Sonrió divertido

- Este... papá tengo que irme! Que si Kairi se ha vuelto a dormir llegaremos tarde! Adiós!

La chica corrió hacia a fuera a toda velocidad, sin fijarse por donde iba, y de lo distraida que caminaba por poco se come la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza intentando calmarse, y ya mas tranquila abrió la puerta y salió en dirección al lugar donde había quedado con Kairi. Pero por el camínó alguien gritó, o más bien cantó, su nombre

- Naaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiinéééééééé

Naminé se giró extrañada, pero al ver como venía el que la había gritado se echó a reír. Era Sora, que venía dando saltos por la calle, seguido de Roxas, que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo para que dejara de hacer el ridículo

- Sora! Deja de hacer eso! Siento vergüenza agena! Que va a pensar la pobre Naminé?

- Venga Roxas! No seas aburrido! Solo era una broma - Naminé rió y también los saludó

- Buenos días chicos, que animados estais ya de buena mañana

- Nah, es este idiota que tiene demasiada energía

- Bah, eso es que eres un aburrido, Roxas -3-

- Vaya chicos, me ha sorprendido encontraros por aquí

- A nosotros también nos sorprendió - Respondió Roxas - Eso significa que vivimos por la misma zona

- Sí, eso parece - Naminé le sonrió

- Vaya Roxas, no pierdes el tiempo, acabamos de empezar el curso y ya estás ligando, eres todo un don Juan - Sora miró divertido a su hermano y este, sonrojado le dió una colleja

- Cállate ya so burro!

- Jolín que caracter, es que no se te puede decir nada -3-

- Jajaja, sois muy graciosos

- Tú crees ò.ô - Respondieron los dos al unisono

- Sí jaja, bueno chicos, tengo que ir a por Kairi que ya me estoy retrasando y se va a enfadar conmigo

- La bruja? Yo me apunto jiji, quiero ver los pelos que lleva de buena mañana

- Estúpido, a estas horas ya se habrá peinado y arreglado - Le respondió su hermano

- Bueeeno, pero almenos podré hacerla rabiar un rato jiji - Sora puso la típica cara de travieso que ponen los niños, a lo que Roxas solo respondió encogiendo los hombros

- Tú mismo, en fin, entonces vamos, que estamos retrasando a Naminé

- Xiiiii - Sora siguió su recorrido dando saltitos - Vamos vamos!!

Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde Naminé había quedado con Kairi, la situación estaba así: Sora delante haciendo el tonto y soltando alguna broma de ves en cuando, Roxas criticándolas y Naminé aguantandose la risa, los encontraba muy divertidos. Finalmente llegaron donde estaba Kairi, que al ver de quién venía acompañada su amiga le dirijió una mirada asesina al chico que iba delante. Este solo se quedó paralizado por la mirada y del susto le cayó la cartera al suelo

- Y ahora que te pasa!? Te has quedado zombie - Preguntó Kairi enfadada

- MAMÁ! SOCORRO! ME ATACA UN MONSTRUO!! - Sora se escondió tras Roxas

- Cómo que monstruo!? VEN AQUÍ!!

Kairi empezó a perseguirlo intentando golperlo con la cartera del instituto, sora huía mientras le hacía alguna mueca de vez en cuando y se reía. Roxas y Naminé suspiraron resignados, almenos podrían intentar llevarse un poco mejor, no?

- Naminé, que te parece si vamos tirando? Paso de llegar tarde por las peleas de esos dos - Protestó Roxas

- Está bien jaja - Naminé le sonrió y Roxas le devolvió la sonrisa

- Bien, entonces vámonos, ya nos veremos en clase Sora!

- Eh? EY! ROXAS ESPERAME!!

- Ah no! No intentes librarte ahora! - Kairi le dio un golpe de cartera en la cabeza

- AU! Eso duele

- En serio? Pues voy a darte carterazos hasta que tengas la cabeza llena de chichones!

- Ni hablar! Roxas! ESPERAME POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!! - Sora gritó huyendo hacia donde había ido su hermano

- Vuelve aquí niñato! - Kairi lo persiguió aún con la cartera en alto

Finalmente llegaron al instituto y se encontraron a todos los demás en la entrada. En todo el camino, Sora y Kairi no habían parado de discutir en todo el camino. Al llegar por fin, Naminé y Roxas suspiraron aliviados. Selphie fue hacia los cuatro, tan alegre como siempre

- Buenos días! - La chica sonrió

- Buenos días Selphie - Naminé le respondió con otra sonrisa

- Eh Sora! Ahora dejas que te peguen las chicas!? - Hayner se puso a reír en ver la situación en la que se encontraba el chico

- Piérdete Hayner! Esta tía tiene un golpe mortal con la cartera del instituto! - Todos rieron en ver la escenita

- Vamos Kairi! Dale un respiro al pobre Sora! No está acostumbrado a tanto contacto femenino! XD - Tidus intervino mientras, otra vez, jugaba con la pelota de blitzball, pero ante su comentario Kairi se detuvo medio sonrojada, la verdad es que era un comentario fácil de malinterpretar

- Buf, gracias tío, me has salvado - Sora suspiró aliviado al lado de su amigo, él no se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de la frase. De repente sonó el timbre de entrada a clase

- Bueno chicos, nos vamos? - Preguntó Olette, que como siempre, era la más aplicada del grupo

- Qué remedio nos queda... - Respondió Hayner con desagrado

- A ver que profesores tenemos, seguro que podemos meternos con alguno - Dijo Tidus divertido, guardando al fin la pelota de blitzball

- Siemrpe estais igual, no sabeis hacer nada serio - Roxas se puso las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró

- Eso tu Roxas! Que eres un aburrido - Su hermano le soltó una mueca y Roxas le lanzó una mirada asesina

- Ya veo quién se ha quedado el sentido común de la familia, porqué un intento de payaso como tu no puede entender las cosas serias de la vida - Kairi inició una nueva discusión y ambos se fueron peleando. Los demás fueron tras ellos, Naminé suspiró

- Ya estamos otra vez... esque no pueden llevarse bien?

- Vamos no te preocupes - Roxas le puso la mano en el hombro - Seguro que pronto se llevarán mejor, aunque no lo parezca, Sora se divierte peleando con Kairi, le cae bien - Naminé estubo unos segundos mirando a Roxas, él le devolvió la mirada y ella se sonrojó apartando la suya

- _"Es guapo... y tan simpático... Pero en que estás pensando Naminé? Él es tu amigo! No pienses en esas cosas" _- Se sacudió la cabeza y hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo

- B-Bueno, vamos tirando a clase? _"No debo perder los nervios así, sé que es guapa, pero es muy buena chica y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por esta tontería"_

- Sí, vamos - Naminé recuperó su sonrisa de siempre y se fueron a clase alcanzando a los demás

Finalmente llegaron a clase, tocaba inglés, aún así tenían un profesor que parecía simpático y algo bromista. Su nombre era Kazuya Endo y enseguida hizo buenas migas con la clase. Siendo el primer día solo hizo un poco de presentación del curso y dejó a los alumnos que charlaran de sus cosas el resto de la hora

- Vaya, este profesor si que mola - Dijo Hayner con su típica sonrisa

- Sí, almenos tiene consideración con los alumnos - Respondió Pence

- Saben lo duro que es para nosotros el primer día

- Vamos Wakka! No te pongas dramático - Le respondió Hayner aún sonriendo, y los tres se echaron a reír

Mientras, las chicas seguían hablando de sus cosas, o más bien, otra vez se pusieron a acosar a Naminé con preguntas indiscretas.

- Vamos Naminé, reconócelo! Te llevas muy bien con Roxas des del primer día! - Selphie hablaba muy emocionada por el tema

- P-Pero chicas! No es justo que penseis mal solo porque nos hayamos hecho buenos amigos! - Respondió la rubia empezando a sonrojarse

- Vamos Naminé, tampoco es para negarlo, además, Roxas es un chico muy agradable y responsable

- Olette, es que a ti solo te importan esas cosas? Es guapísimo! Esto si que cuenta! - Le respondió Selphie aún emocionada

- Dices de mi, pero tu eres muy superficial - Olette suspiró y ambas se echaron a reír

- Oye Naminé, pero si que es verdad que nunca te habías llevado tan bien con un chico

- Tu también, Kairi?

- Ya se chicas! Por qué no nos la arreglamos para organizarles una cita?

- Qué!? - Naminé terminó de sonrojarse

- Genial! Tu déjalo todo en nuestras manos! - Selphie sacó una libreta y empezo a pensar ideas de lo que podían hacer

- No crees que te estás precipitando? - Olette miraba las ideas de su amiga sin demasiada confianza y con una enorme gota manga en la cabeza

- Que sí, que sí, tú confía en mi

- Ay madre... - Naminé mostró preocupación en el tono de su voz - Kairi, por qué me haceis esto?

- Bueno, la verdad es que os llevais muy bien, y sería bueno que comprobaras si de verdad te gusta, no? - Kairi le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, digna de un anuncio de Colgate intentando convencerla. Naminé suspiró resignada

- Está bien, haced lo que querais, lo hareis de todos modos u.u

- Bien!

Las tres chicas exclamaron al unisono y emocionadas se pusieron a idear un plan. Naminé se puso a mirar por la ventana y sacó nuevamente su agenda, terminando el dibujo que ayer había dejado a medias. Estaba preocupada por el plan de sus amigas, pero pensó que dibujando se distraería. No le hacía ninguna gracia que le organizaran una cita... pero sabía que no tenía elección y que lo iban a hacer quisiera o no. Finalmente se rindió y cerró la agenda, no podía concentrarse y el dibujo no le salía bien. Miró nuevamente por la ventana. Esa noche intentaría hablar con su padre del tema. Aunque no fuera muy normal siempre le contaba todo a su padre y necesitaba consejo en esa situación

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Preparativos

**4. Preparativos**

Naminé hizo rápido los deberes preparó la cena esperando a su padre. Este llegó a las nueve más o menos. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que su hija había hecho la cena, señal de que le ocurría algo, su hija era como un libro abierto para él, sin embargo no hizo caso y fingió que no se había dado cuenta.

- Vaya hija! Si me has hecho la cena, como me cuidas - Su padre rió

- Ehm... si mira... me apeteció n.nU

- Va todo bien? Pareces algo tensa

- Este... no es por mi esque estoy preocupada por una amiga... papá, tu que pensarías si unas amigas le organizaran una cita a otra sin su consentimiento?

- Kairi te ha organizado una cita con un chico?

- EH!? Pero cómo sabes..!? - Naminé enrojeció de golpe

- Jajaja así que eso es lo que ha pasado. Hija, hace 15 años que soy tu padre, eres como un libro abierto para mi

- Vaya... - Desvió la mirada de su padre bastante roja a lo que su padre sonrió de forma maliciosa - B-Bueno, esa no es la qüestión! Qué es lo que debería hacer...?

- Bueno, todo depende, a ti te gusta ese chico?

- Eh? A mi... pues...?

- Jeje, vaya hija, esto no me lo habías contado

- Deja de reírte de mi! - Naminé cada vez se ponía más roja ante las burlas de su padre

- Bueno vale, ya paro.

- Gracias - Volvió a desviar la mirada muy roja

- En fin, yo creo que si el chico te gusta deberías provar a quedar con él, ya sabes que a mi no me molesta que salgas con chicos, yo soy un padre muy moderno - Su padre se puso unas gafas de sol y una sonrisa al estilo Colgate en plan estrella de cine

- Vale papá pero hazme un favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso que me das miedo - Con una enorme gota manga en la cabeza

- Bueno, en definitiva, tu queda con ese chico y diviertete, si las cosas salen bien alomejor tienes hasta un noviete juju

- Papá! - Cada vez más roja

- Bueno, dejemos el tema que acabarán por confundirte con un semáforo en rojo xD cenamos ya? Ya que me has preparado la cena quiero disfrutarla, que no lo haces nunca

Su padre rió y Naminé le hizo una mueca. Ambos se rieron y se pusieron a cenar. Naminé cambió radicalmente de tema, le daba vergüenza seguir hablando de su futura cita con Roxas, aunque seguramente mañana sabría los planes de Kairi, Olette y Selphie, y lo cierto esque esas tres organizando planes juntas le daban un poco de miedo...

Finalmente terminaron de cenar y Naminé subió al cuarto. No era muy tarde así que decidió conectarse un poco al messenger antes de ir a dormir. Le dió al botón de iniciar sesión y se encontró a Kairi conectada.

**Kairi dice:**   
Hola:)

**Naminé dice:**   
Hola Kairi!

**Kairi dice:**   
Bueno, que sepas que Olette, Selphie y yo ya os tenemos organizada una cita a ti y a Roxas :D

**Naminé dice:  
**Qué!? Y-Ya:$

**Kairi dice:  
**Venga! Ahora no te hagas la tímida! Tu nos diste permiso! xD

**Naminé dice:  
**Porqué no tube más remedio...

**Kairi dice:  
**Si te lo vas a pasar en grande! Ya verás

**Naminé dice:  
**Si tu lo dices...

**Kairi dice:  
**Ya verás, mañana en clase te contamos, incluso el idiota de Sora va a ayudarnos jaja

**Naminé dice:  
**QUÉ!? Se lo habeis contado a Sora!?

**Kairi dice:  
**No te preocupes

**Naminé dice:  
** Vaaaaale...

**Kairi dice:  
** :D Ya verás, lo pasareis en grande

**Naminé dice:  
** Está bién, me fiaré porqué diga lo que diga hareis lo que os de la gana xD

**Kairi dice:  
** Seh, eso es verdad

**Naminé dice:  
** Bueno Kairi, es tarde, me voy a dormir o mañana no me levantaré

**Kairi dice:  
** Si es cierto xD yo también me voy que no quiero ir zombie por la vida

**Naminé dice:  
** Jaja, buenas noches Kairi!

**Kairi dice:  
** Buenas noches Naminé!

_- Kairi cerró sesión -_

Naminé apagó el ordenador y se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Aunque intentaba no estarlo, estaba preocupada por su cita con Roxas, ella realmente no creía que pudiera gustarle, y tampoco estaba segura de si únicamente le parecía un chico muy simpático o en verdad le gustaba... Después de un rato pensando consiguió dormirse.

Al día siguiente sonó el despertador, ella lo apagó de un golpe y se levantó. Cómo odiaba el sonido de ese maldito cacharro. Fue hacia su armario y sacó de nuevo su uniforme, ya era miércoles, un día menos para terminar la semana y llegar a sábado!

Se vistió, peinó, lavó la cara, cojió la cartera con los libros y bajó a desayunar con su padre, que lo esperaba viendo la tele

- Buenos días papá!

- Buenos días hija! Mira! Están dando Doraemon! Aix... que recuerdos...

- No crees que se te ha pasado la edad para ver Doraemon? - Con una enorme gota manga en la cabeza

- Vamos! No seas así! Ya sabes cómo es tu padre jiji

- Sí... mi padre es muy rarito xD

- Jovencita! No vuelvas a decir esas cosas! - Con un bigote postizo

- o.oU... Jajaja, papá no tienes remedio

- Ya lo sabes jeje, vamos, desayuna que llegarás tarde

- Vooooy - Naminé desayunó rápido, haciendo el tonto con su padre había perdido bastante tiempo. Una vez terminó se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia la puerta

- Oye hija! Esta noche me cuentas lo de la cita, eh!?

Ante tal comentario Naminé perdió de golpe el equilibrio y se dió un cabezazo contra la puerta. Finalmente, cuando consiguió convencer a su padre de que estaba bien, sailió corriendo llevandose la mano a la frente que le dolía bastante. Al igual que ayer se encontró con Roxas y Sora por el camino que venían corriendo, también llegaban tarde

- Buenos días Nami-Chan!! - La saludó Sora sonriendo

- Nami-Chan? - Naminé le respondió con otra sonrisa, divertida por el comentario

- No le hagas caso, ahora le ha dado por poner motes a la gente, por cierto, buenos días! - Roxas también la saludó sonriendo

- Jajaja, buenos días n.n

- Vaya, me sorprende que tu llegues tarde Naminé

- Pues verás Roxas... me he entretenido haciendo el tonto con mi padre...

- En serio? Jajaja, entonces seguro que es un tipo divertido

- Bastante xD

- Chicos no es por nada, pero sería mejor echar a correr, llegaremos tarde y la bruja Kairi se va a mosquear xD

- AH! Olvidaba la hora! Vamos chicos corred! - Naminé aceleró el ritmo

Los tres se pusieron a correr tanto como pudieron llegando donde estaba Kairi, que estaba al borde de la histeria mirando su reloj de pulsera. Al verlos venir a lo lejos se cruzó de brazos con cara de enfado mirando en la dirección de donde venían corriendo

- Ya era hora no creeis?

- Perdona Kairi, ya sabes como es mi padre... n.nU

- Sí... lo sé u.u siempre consigue entretenerte haciendo tonterías, bueno, nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde a la clase de la señorita Fujiwara - Kairi se puso a sonreír

- CALLA! TENEMOS MATES A PRIMERA HORA!? - Preguntó Sora alarmado y con cara de trauma

- Pues sí Sora, y todos sabemos que no miras tu horario porqué no te interesa pero pensaba que almenos sabrías los días que tienes trauma u.u

- Cállate hermano! Venga vamos! Esa tía me tiene fichado des del primer día! Y todo por hacer el tonto contigo - Miró a Kairi

- Que te den niñato

- Oh no, ya empiezan... - Naminé suspiró

- Tu no te preocupes por ellos, si creo que hasta les gusta pelearse, tu solo preocupate de correr, las mates no se me dan bien y no quiero salir a la pizarra!

- Jaja, no sabía que fueras malo en mates Roxas xD

- Yo? Malísimo! Aún no se como apruebo los exámenes, vamos! A velocidad súper sónica!

- Eh? ESPERA! Yo no puedo correr ya más

- Bueno, esto tiene fácil solución - Roxas le sonrió

- Eh? o.o

Roxas cojió a Naminé de la mano y echó a correr. Tras el gesto de Roxas Naminé se sonrojó. Sora y Kairi que se quedaron atrás se quedaron algo sorprendidos al verlo, ambos rieron y echaron a correr tras sus amigos. Finalmente consiguieron entrar en clase a tiempo, justo después sonó el timbre y los cuatro suspiraron aliviados

- Les felicito, una entrada triumfal en el último segundo, digno de una película de James Bond - Tras el comentario de la señorita Fujiwara toda la clase se echó a reír y los cuatro fueron a sentarse en su sitio agotados por la carrera

- Buf... no puedo más - Suspiró Kairi

- Ni yo... correr agota

- Pero si a ti te han llevado - Dijo Kairi mirando de reojo a su prima con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

- Ehm... yo... - Naminé, sonrojada, sacó los libros y se tapó la cara con el pelo.

Las clases pasaron lenta y aburridamente. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la mañana y Kairi, Olette y Selphie arrastraron a Naminé con ellas

- Ch-Chicas! Pero qué pasa!?

- Tenemos que preparar tu cita, no? - Kairi le sonrió divertida

- Q-Qué!?

- Ahora iremos a comer y te contaremos de que irá la cosa, y luego iremos de compras para que estés bien guapa! - Exclamó Selphie emocionada

- Chicas... - Suspiró resignada

- No te preocupes Naminé, ya verás como todo saldrá estupendamente - Olette intentó tranquilizarla

Las tres fueron a comer a un restaurante que estaba bien de precio ya las 3 chicas se disponían a contarle la idea a Naminés

- Y bien..? - Preguntó Naminé no muy confiada

- Os llevaremos al parque de atracciones! n.n - Selphie seguía muy imaginada con la idea

- Al parque de atracciones?

- Los clásicos siempre funcionan, sinó no lo haría tanta gente - Kairi le sonrió

- Chicas... no se yo... estais seguras qué...?

- Tu no te preocupes por nada, nosotras iremos contigo y Sora traerá a Roxas el sábado - Le explicó Olette

- Fingiremos un encuentro casual en el parque de atracciones y entonces os dejaremos solos - Siguió Selphie

- Ya puedo imaginarme la escena, Oh querido Roxas?

- Dime, querida Naminé? - Kairi y Selphie se disfrazaron de Roxas y Naminé (**N/A**: No me pregunteis de donde salen los disfraces XD) y empezaron a hacer teatro pastelón mientras Olette y Naminé se las miraban con una enorme gota manga en la cabeza

- Si nos preguntan no las conocemos, vale? n.nU - Olette apartó la vista de sus amigas

- Vale n.nU - Naminé también dejó de mirarlas

Después de hacer la coña en la comida, se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa, donde le hicieron provar media tienda a Naminé. Finalmente se decidieron en la ropa, compraron y se fueron. Al final Naminé se lo había pasado bien y todo, pero la cita del sábado la seguía preocupando. Se despidieron de Olette y Selphie. Kairi y Naminé siguieron el camino hacia su casa

- Tu no te preocupes por nada! Irá todo genial! - Kairi intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa

- Buf... no se yo Kairi...

- No puede ser que a estas alguras sigas con estas dudas! Ya no hay vuelta de hoja y te lo pasarás genial

- Está bien... me fio de ti

- Eso es! Confía en tu primita que siempre hace las cosas bien

- Eso está por discutir

- Oye!

Ambas se pusieron a reír. Llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada una siguió su camino. Se le había echo un poco tarde, pero afortunadamente hoy no les habían puesto deberes así que Naminé iba tranquila. Llegó a casa y se puso a dibujar

- Buff... ir al parque de atracciones con Roxas... - Pensar en eso hacía que se sonrojara, pero se quitó los pensamientos de la cabeza y siguó con su dibujo, aún quedaban días para el sábado, no había de ponerse nerviosa

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**N/A:** Bueno! Aquí está el capítulo 4, perdón que haya tardado un poco en subir este, pero tenía la inspiración de vacaciones a Hawaii xD (cabrona de inspiración, me podría haber llevado -3-) xD en fin, pues espero que os guste, y quiero dar las gracias por los reviews

**Nakita-Chan**: Me alegro de que te gustara n.n muchas gracias por poner el review! n-n

**Heri**: Gracias por el review! n.n ya que lo pediste este capítulo he mirado de alargarlo más aunque no me es nada fácil pero se hace lo que se puede, espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n


End file.
